An electronic device such as portable phones having a music playback function has been used, and a user can an insert earphone plug into earphone jack of the main body of the electronic device, thereby capable of listening to music through earphones.
For example, if these electronic devices are used in the rain, water may enter the electronic devices from the jack hole and if the entered water reaches electronic components of a circuit board in the electronic device, specifically, a high-voltage circuit unit, the electronic component may be malfunctioned and an electrical short circuit may occur. For this reason, the jack holes have been covered with water-resistant cap. However, in order to insert the earphone plug into the jack hole, it is required to remove the water-resistant cap, and then this is trouble to the user.
For this reason, it has been proposed to provide a water-resistant structure such as a structure attaching a waterproof sheet to an outer circumferential wall of an earphone jack (refer to JP-A-2000-295133). According to this water-resistant structure, it is possible to further suppress water entered into a jack hole from infiltrating into a device.
However, in an electronic device having a waterproof structure according to the related art, the number of components increases, and it is required such as process of attaching a waterproof sheet to the outer circumferential wall of an earphone jack in an assembling process, and thus the cost increases.
In order to solve this problem, it can also be considered to form a waterproof wall at a cabinet configuring the main body of the electronic device, so that the waterproof wall surrounds the earphone jack. This waterproof wall has a water-resistant structure by assembling the cabinet. In this case, some assembly errors may occur, and thus it is difficult to implement a sufficiently water-resistant structure.
With taking into consideration the above, this disclosure provides at least a configuration to suppress water from infiltrating into a main body of an electronic device having a jack through a jack hole of the electronic device, without increasing the number of components.
An electronic device, which has a jack hole to expose a jack, of this disclosure comprises a circumferential wall is formed in a case to surround the jack. Two gap portions of the circumferential wall are formed to pass from the jack hole to the inside of the case, and one gap of the two gap portions is smaller than the other gap of two gap portions.
In the above-mentioned electronic device of this disclosure, in a case where water enters into the inside of the earphone jack from the jack hole and two gap portions have the same conditions except that the two gap portions have different gaps, the entered water is drawn to the one gap portion having a small gap by a capillary phenomenon, and then the entered water is held in the small gap portion or flows into the case through the small gap portion, according to the amount of water.
Here, the capillary phenomenon unlikely occurs in the other gap portion having a large gap, and thus the water is rarely drawn to the large gap portion.
Since the water passing through the one gap portion easily flows in a flow direction when passing the gap portion, that is, from the gap portion toward one side wall, a flow path directed from the gap portion to the one side wall, for example, a flow path bypassing a high-voltage circuit unit provided in the case is formed.
Here, the magnitude relation between the gaps of the one gap portion and the other gap portion is unlikely reversed even if any assembly errors exist in the case. Therefore, the above-mentioned bypassing flow path is always formed, regardless of assembly errors of the case.
Therefore, the water entered into the jack hole is unlikely to reach the high-voltage circuit unit in the case, and thus occurrence of an electric short circuit in the high-voltage circuit unit is suppressed.
Further, the circumferential wall surrounding the jack may be formed, for example, integrally with the holder member for holding the jack, or the case.
According to the electronic device of this disclosure, it is possible to suppress the infiltration of water into the electronic device without an increase in the number of components, by actively controlling a infiltration path of water, not by configuring a water-resistant structure by a circumferential wall surrounding the jack.